Event: Blood Harvest Part 2a
The first part of Part 2 is still working on getting translated from the gaming session, but this segment, along with the next, fills in the gap between the two RPG adventures. And just when things begin to look like they're becoming stable again for the characters... BAM! There are more shake-ups in store! This primarily focuses on Graydon and his developing, yet burdening, leadership role. It's something he doesn't like to do, but feels he has to. Time to start ramping things up! Blood Harvest Part 2a: Rebellion in Earnest After the return of the Wolves to Phantom Station, the hustle and bustle of activity only picked up. The transfer of the remaining freed prisoners from the Damodred and the Lightning’s Ride took some time as each new individual had to go through a security screening. CJ and Graydon left the screenings to one of the security teams and went to find Rena instead. Rena was fairly easy to locate, once the pair arrived on the promenade. Just outside Xera’s Droid Shop, Rena was hastily giving orders to a trio of Antrixian technicians assisting in repairs on the station. Once she noticed CJ and Graydon approaching, she gave them the final instructions and moved to meet her friend and boyfriend. “Two of my favorite people!” Rena exclaimed happily. “Please tell me you brought something good home from the cargo raid.” “Sorry, Rena.” CJ responded calmly. “They were prison transports. All we did was liberate some prisoners.” “Prisoners?” “Five transports worth. They were headed to Rura Penthe.” CJ answered. “But at least we hijacked the transports and kept those.” “What in the hell are we going to do with transports?” Rena asked, verging on anger. “That’s not going to repair Phantom Station!” About that time, the station was slightly rocked by a tremor that shook the deckplates. “I know… I know.” CJ responded. She had a questioning and concerned look on her face. “Sorry.” Rena said, placing a hand on CJ’s shoulder. “This place is coming apart, no matter what we do. About all we can do now is start moving out and power it down so the whole damn thing doesn’t twist apart.” “That bad?” CJ asked. “Yeah. Rom figures we have about three to six weeks left before things start getting really bad.” Rena said, a look of defeat crossing her face. “We can start shutting down the outer modules, but pressures on power relays and atmospheric exchangers are wrecking havoc on the outer hull struts. Freighter traffic is also causing the tractor beams for docking to stress the hull too.” “I think it’s time to look at the other station that Allyson talked about.” Graydon said, stepping next to Rena to put a reassuring arm around her. “It’s a viable option that we have to consider.” “I know.” Rena responded, looking up at Graydon. “Maybe we need to clear out of the Manchi Sector for a while.” “If we didn’t have the battlegroup here, Reaper would have been back to finish the job he started.” CJ added. “Between the Empire, Reaper, and now the build-up of the Yakoza in the Sector, we’re sitting ducks. I think the Yakoza must have deeper roots here than we thought. And they must be aiding the Imperials more than we thought too. How else do you explain the misinformation on the ships that were supposed to be cargo ships instead of prison transports?” “Do you think the Imperials would bait us? Test us to see what strength we still had?” Graydon asked. “I’ll bet on it.” Rena answered. “Bartok won’t be happy if we leave the sector for a while, but we don’t have much choice. Unless someone has a drydock in their back pocket, this station isn’t going to last too much longer.” “Right.” Graydon said. Looking at CJ, he continued. “I’ll go take care of a few things then we can head for this mystery station.” “Hold it, blue eyes. I’m coming with!” Rena put in before Graydon or CJ could start to walk away. “Rena-” Graydon started. “No. I have a vested interest in this too.” Rena interrupted. “If you want to move my operations, I want to survey the new territory.” “I guess that’s settled then.” CJ chuckled. *** Graydon entered the cargo hold that was normally used for Jinsai training by the Antrixians residing on Phantom Station. He found Anna, Willa, Rashara, Arina, and Allyson all deep in meditation practice while Moraine and Magnus walked among them. He had to smile to himself seeing Allyson being put through training exercises again. A part of him wanted to join them and forget the troubles of leading the Antrixian resistance on Phantom Station. But the other part of him found humor in the fact that Aunt Moraine was putting Allyson through training paces again. That part of him was thankful it wasn’t him this time. “Hello brother.” Arina quietly said from her seated position. This elicited a “shhh” from Moraine. “''Blade''.” Magnus quietly said, approaching Graydon. “I see you’ve returned. Was the mission a success?” “Not like we would have liked.” Graydon responded. “The transports were prison transports instead of cargo ships. We were misinformed.” “That is a shame.” Magnus frowned. “What can we do for you, Blade?” “I need the Small Council to meet immediately.” Graydon answered. “Certainly.” Magnus turned towards the training students and Moraine. “I believe that is enough for now. We will continue later.” Each of the meditating Jinsai stood and began making their way towards the door. Anna paused to greet Graydon and give him a hug before joining Willa as they exited. Rashara and Arina paused by the door, waiting for Allyson to catch up with them. Instead, Allyson motioned them to leave and came to Graydon’s side as Moraine joined the men. “What’s going on?” Allyson asked, looking to Graydon. “Come along.” Graydon said to his twin sister. “I need you and the Nova Wolves for this too.” The group left the cargo hold and within twenty minutes, they were seating in the usual conference room that Graydon and his advisors held their meetings in. Alysanna Osgrey and Taless Bashere appeared around the table via holocomm while Magnus, Moraine, Barestan, and Bren took their normal seats. Graydon gave Allyson his seat and began walking around the table. “I’ve received an appraisal on the condition of Phantom Station and it doesn’t look good. Graydon said, matter-of-factly. “We roughly have sanctuary here for another six weeks at most.” “The station can’t be repaired?” Moraine asked. “No. Not with what we currently have anyway.” Graydon answered. “The station needs engineers and a drydock in order to be put back in operational order.” “That’s not good.” Allyson added. “Right now, if Reaper wanted to return, we would make an easy target.” “''The ships are here to offer defense, should that happen.” Alysanna interjected. “''The Black Bloods will not survive another encounter with the combined might of the Shadow Wolves and the Nova Wolves.” “I don’t want to chance it coming down to that.” Graydon calmly said. “Lady Osgrey, I want you to begin implementing our plan, coordinating with the Manchi Rebels. Dispatch one of the cruisers and a corvette to assist them. Perhaps we can also find out if the Black Bloods are still in the Sector and harass them.” “''My Lord-''” Taless began. “I know, Taless.” Graydon interrupted. “You have overall command of the Shadow Wolves ships. I need you in a different capacity, though.” Graydon moved to stand next to Allyson. Eyeing everyone around the table, physically present and otherwise, he took a measure of his allies. “Taless, I want you to head up a full recon of Trudaa. You can take Anna and anyone else along that you feel essential. Allyson, I want you to begin organizing our forces for leaving this station. Once all Antrixian interests have been transferred to the safety of our ships, I want you to put as much assistance towards maintaining the structure of Phantom Station as possible. Maybe we can stretch that six weeks out by a few days.” “What of the rest of us?” Moraine asked. “Divide up and get involved in these operations.” Graydon answered. “The Peregrine and the Lightning’s Ride will be investigating the mystery station that the Resistance tipped us off about. If everything looks good, we’ll need to figure out how to move operations from here to there, but we may need an in-between point before the new station is ready. That’s what I want to use Trudaa for. Allyson, I need you to coordinate the moving of everyone off the station. Once that’s done, our interests must be protected.” “Don’t worry about us, brother!” Allyson smiled, looking up at Graydon. “If Reaper decides to show back up, we’ll finish what he started… After we get everyone to safety, that is.” “I don’t want the family all together until we have a definite safe place in order and ready.” Graydon said, being very serious. “Understood.” *** Graydon looked around the quarters once to make sure he had everything he wanted to bring along. His eyes lingered on the Warblade standing on a stand near the table. At first, he wasn’t going to bring his usual Jinsai weapon along, choosing to rely on his Lightsaber instead. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he should bring it along. It wasn’t the Force, so to speak, but more of an obligation that made him walk over and pick up his normal weapon of choice. Slinging the weapon over his shoulder, he began to towards the door. As the door opened, Graydon found Kane Darklyn standing just across the hall. Kane immediately gave a respectful bow as Graydon stepped into the hall. Graydon returned the bow. “''Sentinel'', what can I do for you?” “My Lord Strykia,” Kane began. “I ask that I be allowed to come with you on your mission.” “Word travels fast.” Graydon looked to the sides, looking for one of the other Antrixians who might have spread the word of his impending departure. “I’m sorry Kane, but no. I’m only taking along a small group.” “Sir… My Lord,” Kane fumbled his words a bit. “I ask you to reconsider. I feel so useless around here.” “Is this about honor, adventure, and glory?” Graydon asked, sensing Kane’s frustrations. “Or is this truly about having a purpose?” “Since we arrived here on Phantom Station, most of the children have gone under the supervision of Fenis and the Rotronian, Linza.” Kane answered, casting his eyes downward. “The older ones have taken on roles with some of the nobles in order to keep busy. Lady Strykia… I mean Shadowsong, has her hands full with the Jinsai initiates. I feel useless.” “That’s not my intent. I want everyone to have a purpose.” Graydon responded, placing a gentle hand on the young Jinsai’s shoulder. “You asked to be put into service almost from the start. I have guards, but I have no one to act as an emissary.” “I… I don’t know what to say.” Kane responded. “Don’t say anything. This is a simple assignment.” Graydon said with a smile. “My sister, Lady Allyson Strykia, will be in charge of evacuating all Antrixian interests from Phantom Station. I also want the nobles to begin forming an ad hoc Landsraad Council, one which can govern our growing Commonwealth population. We need a council that can take care of social, cultural, and political decisions, not so much the military ones. This would involve Count Fendring, Lady Osgrey, and some of the others with House lineage. While I’m gone, I’d need someone to be my eyes and ears on this council. You don’t have to make decisions yet, just listen and report to me when you can. Work along side my sister and be a silent Warden for her. Can you do that?” “Yes. I will serve to the best of my capacities!” Kane was almost swelling with pride. “This is your way of getting involved in the Game of Houses, isn’t it?” “It’s the last thing I want, but I don’t have much choice.” Graydon answered. “Each noble that comes to the Nova Wolves or the Shadow Wolves is going to try and maneuver for position or curry favor so that after everything is said and done, they can call upon debts they feel is owed to them. Everyone serves equally and once the Empire is removed from our lives, everything will be restored as necessary. The Major Houses and the Lesser Houses aren’t going to gain any more than they deserve or regain more than they have lost. Our government and our people will not resort to greedy squabbling and power plays because I allow it. Just the opposite. We will all be equal again.” “A very admirable course, my Lord.” Kane said with a smile. “I will do my best to watch and report back, assisting Katana where I can.” Clapping Kane on the back, Graydon smiled at the young man. “That’s all I ask.” A short while later, Graydon had walked with Kane to Allyson’s quarters and left brief instructions on how Kane was to assist her. Graydon then left to find Anna and Willa for the important tasks he wanted them to help with. He found them on their usual balcony in the promenade. “Hello girls.” Graydon greeted them as he approached. Anna smiled brightly at Graydon as he stopped next to them. “Greetings, Master Blade.” Willa returned. “How might we assist you?” Graydon gave Willa a quizzical look before answering. “I have a job for each of you.” Graydon had to remind himself that Willa wasn’t just a teenage girl. She was actually a complicated Human Replica Droid that had somehow come to view Anna as her ward and companion. But since Willa had downloaded the memory engrams of T-3R1, she had taken on a very proper, almost protocol droid-like disposition. “A job? For us?” Anna gave Graydon a look of surprise. “Yes, Anna.” Graydon smiled warmly. “This is important. I want you to go with Taless to Trudaa.” “Trudaa?” Anna immediately showed her excitement. “Yes!” “I know you’re excited, but this is important.” Graydon couldn’t help but smile wider as he watched Anna’s enthusiasm grow. “There will be a group going to Trudaa to look at finding a place for a camp. You know the Trudo better than anyone else and they know you. I want you to go along as our translator and ambassador. Can you do that?” “Sure. Okay!” Anna was practically beaming now. “What of me, Master Blade?” Willa asked. “I have a two-fold job for you, Willa.” Graydon answered. “First, I want you to advise Lady Allyson on how to best form the nobles we have here into an ad hoc council that can look after the needs of our people. After that, I want you to get on the first available ship to come to wherever I’m at. I have a feeling I might need your new skills.” “I believe I can do as you ask.” Willa responded with a respectful nod of her head. “Good.” Graydon placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “One last thing: Be wary every step of the way from here on out. This is a time when we need everyone to be most cautious.” “You be careful, too.” Anna said. “Anna-” “No arguing. Make sure you come home.” Anna interrupted Graydon. “You’re right.” Graydon said as he kneeled down to hug Anna. “Wherever home is, I’ll make sure I come home.” Category:Events